1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved, sanitary board assembly useful in the packaging of sliced bacon and sometimes referred to in the art as a "L-board". More particularly, it is concerned with such a bacon-supporting board assembly which preferably includes a relatively large, rectangular sheet-like baseboard section designed to hold and support bacon along with a narrower, elongated, sheet-like flap pivotally mounted with respect to the baseboard section; the baseboard and flap portions of the L-board are cased within an enclosure defined by a pair of opposed, flexible, transparent synthetic resin sheets which are adhesively interconnected about their peripheries. In this fashion, the board is completely sanitary and avoids the problems of "wicking" common in prior bacon boards, and moreover printing or other indicia can be applied to the boards without fear of contaminating the bacon product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging of sliced bacon, most processors make use of L-boards adapted to support and advantageously display the bacon product. Conventional L-boards of this category include a relatively large, apertured baseboard section, together with a flap with may be attached to the main board along a line of weakness of perforation, so as to permit pivoting of the flap relative to the baseboard section. In use, sliced bacon is placed in a shingled relationship on the main baseboard section, and the flat is pivoted over the uppermost bacon strip. The supported bacon is then placed in an enclosing package for sale to the consumer.
Conventional bacon-supporting L-boards are manufactured from paper stock which has been provided with a wax-like coating on one surface thereof adapted to contact bacon, with a synthetic resin coating on the opposed surface. Such pre-coated board stock is then die cut into the desired board configuration, which also typically includes the scoring or perforation of the flap edge.
Conventional L-boards of the type described present a number of difficulties. First, a board stock used which is nonstandard and is therefore relatively expensive. More over, while the opposed surfaces of the boards are coated as described, the die cutting operation inherently exposes edge regions of the board which are completely uncoated. As a consequence, these boards suffer from the phenomenon known as "wicking" or the tendency of the uncoated butt edges of the boards to absorb grease from the bacon product which is unsanitary and unsightly as well.
Furthermore, a die cutting operation also generates small amounts of shreaded paper product which again is unsightly and unsanitary. Finally, the meat-supporting faces of the prior board cannot be effectively printed with advertising or other indicia because of the fear of meat contamination. Even though the opposed, polymer-coated surfaces can sometimes be printed, problems still arise because of the tendency of small amounts of ink to rub off, migrate through the package, and contaminate the meat product, especially after opening and handling of the package and L-board by the consumer.